Day By Day
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: Hinata/Otonashi. Otonashi wakes up in Hinata's bed in the morning. A day by day occurrence… Sort of.


_Hinata/Otonashi. Otonashi wakes up in Hinata's bed in the morning. A day by day occurrence… Kind of.  
_

* * *

Inspired by partially by this **fanart** ( http: // www. pixiv. net /member_?mode=medium&illust_id=10098797 ), **here** ( http: // i40. tinypic. com / 15xquy9. jpg ) if you don't have access to Pixiv.

There is so much fanart for these two together. I am so happy. *3*

(First AB fic? My feet are too small to fill big sho/BRICKED.)

* * *

**DAY BY DAY**

**

* * *

**

There was warmth beneath him, not soft, but firm against his head, and comforting as well. It was the familiarity that breathed in through his nostrils and seeped in past the defenses of his clothing that made him nuzzle against the warmth, even though the knowledge of what exactly he was curled up against was already settling into his lethargic mind. A toned body that had nestled against his back before, strong arms that had slung about his shoulders, and rough and calloused fingers that had even slid down his cheek on occasion…

_Hinata…_

Then realization hit Otonashi in the face like a giant mallet to the face (and nerves and bones and organs), as it was oft to do when the password into headquarters conveniently decided to spend some quality time away from the brain.

His eyelids snapped open, and his body lurched, backwards and away, following the instinctual reaction of bouncing, violently, up and down on top of Hinata's stomach.

Hinata began choking, ferociously.

* * *

"_Whaa—_" Hinata wheezed, still tasting a hint of copper in his mouth as spit flew from his lips. "_What the hell was that!?_"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Otonashi cried out in response, guiltily, slamming his arm against the midsection of Hinata's back repeatedly as the young man recovered. It didn't seem to be the slightest bit helpful—in fact, Otonashi hazarded a guess that it was doing exactly the opposite of being helpful—but nonetheless, he continued his ministrations, even hitting him a bit harder than before, somewhat accusingly.

The boys sat sprawled on top of a narrow bed, its navy sheets mussed and slipping onto the carpeted floor—the state of their clothing and hair not all that different, with wayward strands sticking out in awkward angles, Hinata's right sock sagging in a corner all the way across the room, his left sock still clinging desperately onto his toes.

"_Man_," Hinata whined, chest heaving back with a relieved sigh as his body began to recuperate, arms flung back against his pillows, "And you were so cute last night, too, with that serene, sleeping face! I really don't get what happened."

Otonashi gave him The Look.

"Are you _sure_ you're not like 'that?'" he whispered behind his fingers, making sure that the hand only half-blocked the falsely nervous little smile quirked upon his face.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Hinata exclaimed predictably, his arms swinging about in their defensive flail that Otonashi had grown accustomed to in the past few weeks. The redhead laughed freely at the gesture, squawking only when realization dawned in Hinata's eyes, and he was pounced upon, unable to scramble away quickly enough.

"I give, _hah,_ I _give!_" he chortled, gasping, as Hinata began to relentlessly tickle him in the stomach, "I'm sorry, s-sorry for choking you to death!"

"You'd better be," Hinata growled half-teasingly. He lifted his hands back up, adding, "That hurt, you know. And to begin with, this is my room, anyway!"

"Is…it my fault that I still haven't gotten a room in these quarters yet?" Otonashi complained, still catching his breath. An amused smile still lit up his face. As Hinata rolled off from on top of him, lying down against whatever cramped space was offered to him, Otonashi turned his head, still prodding, "And I told you that I'm the one who should be asking that stuff! I said I was fine with the futon—don't you think that it's a little weird to lift a guy up while he's asleep, snuggling him with you before you turn in for the night?"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Hinata chanted, waving away the statement his hand carelessly. He pouted, insisting, "Besides, I've done it before with a few new recruits—"

"_Is that so?_"

"Not like that, I said!" Hinata yelled automatically, shaking the other boy by the shoulders when the weird look Otonashi gave him didn't pass. "I didn't pick him up and place him next to me, or this or that or whatever you said, but sometimes we get caught up for a few weeks, and don't get around to hauling a spare bed up when the rooms are full, and since creating one by ourselves would arouse Angel's suspicions and have her send one of those annoying council members to my door—"

"I get it, _I get it!_ I get it already!" Otonashi drawled out, proclaiming loudly, "And _you cheat on me! _That's all you have to say, Hinata. Clear and simple!"

"That's not it at all, Otonashi!" the brunet whined in complying distress, grabbing at Otonashi's collar and shaking him a little more. The redhead laughed again, secretly relishing Hinata's reaction to his exaggerated hurt expression, the young man's pout worsening and eyes becoming tearier from the result of the bullying. "You're so much cuter than everyone else, anyway—I like you way more than all those other guys!"

"Really—?" Otonashi cracked open a closed eye, arching his eyebrows at the other rebel again, only to respond differently from usual, however, when he saw the other's face.

The blue-haired boy flinched as Otonashi suddenly whipped away from him.

"What-?" Hinata startled, fingers still twitching. He rose a bit, scooting closer in and peering over the redhead's body, worrying as he asked, "What? Did I say something too weird!?"

"You _always_ say things that are too weird!" Otonashi retorted, unconsciously curling up even more at Hinata's cry of _"Hey!"_ His heart raced, going _BADUM, BADUM_ loudly against his ears as Hinata's radiantly sincere expression from before reflected in his eye. His face flushed a brilliant red, contorting into a troubled expression—though for the life of him, he couldn't fathom why.

* * *

**END**


End file.
